


Mornings

by Roxxane_bookdragon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adult Kagami, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, College Student Aomine, Domestic Fluff, Dorky Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, Soft Bois being Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxxane_bookdragon/pseuds/Roxxane_bookdragon
Summary: Early mornings with Kagami really are the best, even if Aomine never admits it.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhapshie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapshie/gifts), [TheLaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaz/gifts).



> Just a quick one shot I whipped up for my boo boos- Chii and Laz - for their birthdays this month. Even though i wanted to write a kinky bit for the sugar daddy au! It ended up being more fluffy and dorky than anything else skfjskf. Either way I hope you guys enjoy it <3

There's just something about the way Kagami looks at him. 

Not the lusty way he looks at him when he takes him to parties and unconsciously flaunts him to his underlings or other bosses from allied companies. Not the heated looks he sends his way when Aomine chooses to drop by his office unannounced, still in his casual college outfit, hair all ruffled and unkempt from a quick shower at the gym. 

It isn't even the cheeky smile and wink he throws Aomine's way whenever he comes to pick him up after classes, on easy afternoons, without any prior warning whatsoever, knowing full well how much Aomine hates the attention his sleek Aston Martin garners. 

Yes, Aomine will admit that Kagami Taiga is a very fine looking man, with each passing year only seeming to add to his rugged handsomeness, and his ever growing group of fanboys and fangirls serving only as testament to his undeniable charm. And the way his body was sculpted, as if the Gods themselves decided to taunt humanity with their finest creation, spoke volumes about how much Kagami Taiga refused to slack even a day at the gym. 

He won't deny that being around Kagami made his gut feel all weird and he sometimes hated that some of his symptoms clearly did seem like the type he only heard of from Satsuki explaining the way Tetsu made her feel or the kind he saw in those overly fluffy shoujo animes that Satsuki made him watch on movie nights.

But it was ok because if there was one thing Aomine Daiki was a pro at, besides basketball of course, then it was ignoring things. So he usually succeeds at ignoring all of the weird tickles and lurches his heart seems to make around Kagami sometimes, until Kagami decides to hit him with _that_ look and smile on those very rare, lazy days. 

More specifically those very lucky mornings that Aomine wakes up in Kagami's high-end mansion. 

Of course he is loath to admit that he enjoys these mornings and considers himself _lucky_ even, when he experiences them. But from the way Kagami seems to smile and beam at him every opportunity he gets, like he is just so happy to have him and be a generous host, tells Aomine that he doesn't do a very good job at hiding his happiness either. 

And today just so happens to be one of those rare mornings considering his apartment never smells so delicious,let alone so early in the morning, and the other more telling thing is that he is surrounded by that warm, unique scent that he associates with Kagami which his mattress could never imitate. 

He blinks his groggy eyes open, looking around the familiar room that isn't his with thick blinds drawn to mute the morning lights and digs his head back again inside the comforter unwilling to leave the very cosy space just yet. 

This isn't the first time he has ended up in Kagami's house after a raunchy night together but it never fails to amuse him how natural mornings here feel, even though they are nowhere near a couple or spend that much time in each other's place. 

"Ka—," he starts, and then realizes that his throat feels like sandpaper so after a quick clearing of his throat he calls out,"Kagami!"

There's no response so he tries again, raising the lazy drawl a little this time around, but the result is just as unsuccessful. 

With an annoyed _tch_ he grabbed the nearest boxer, after a quick glance of the room suggested that the clothes he was wearing last night before Kagami tore it off him were nowhere to be found, and slid off the bed and towards the general direction of the kitchen. 

Lazily scratching his belly he is about to call out to Kagami again when he sees the man busy preparing something in the kitchen with headphones on. Being a guy who has his priorities straight (or not so straight), the first thing Aomine zones in on is that very mouth watering ass of his swaying in time with the beat to whatever song's blasting off his headphones. 

He lets out an impressed whistle at the teasing booty shorts barely holding on to the perky derriere and immediately goes up to him and gives it a teasing squeeze. A snort passes his nose when Kagami's first reaction was to almost drop the omelette that he was flipping, followed by a glare he threw Aomine's way. 

At the boyish grin Aomine returns to him, Kagami couldn't help but roll his eyes and gently shake his head with a soft smile (which Aomine is trying hard to not look directly at) before removing his headphones to talk. 

"What do you want, sleepyhead?" He said, eyes trailing all over his body and stopping at his bedhead. And of course Kagami wouldn't stop at that because he is then leaning forward to give it a ruffle topped with a forehead kiss. 

And of course Aomine's heart decides to act like a fucking teenage girl's at the gesture because the morning's nice and cozy and warm but Kagami Taiga's warmer and cozier and nicer. 

But before he could let anymore of such thoughts soak into his brain, he stops himself and Kagami by pulling away a little with a grunt, "Ugh, I asked you to stop with that Bakagami and never mind I just needed some water."

Not wanting to face the no doubt brilliant smile Kagami was very probably directing at him, Aomine turned around with a disinterested slouch to get himself a tall glass of water with Kagami's light laugh in the background which he liked to assume annoyed him to the point of making his gut feel weird. 

Quickly filling up a glass, he lets his gaze slide towards the very attractive picture that Kagami in his apron makes. And it wasn't even the dichotomy of him looking hella fine and like a whole ass thirst trap with his muscles on display like that while engaged in an activity so unassuming and nurturing, but it was more the fact that the very fierce and competitive leader of the corporate world,Kagami Taiga, can also be this very cute wifey material sporting a cute _Kao_ apron with a face of a cartoon tiger drawn right at the centre. 

"Did all that moaning last night get you so damn thirsty early in the morning?" Kagami said, smirking like the cat who ate the canary and almost getting Aomine to choke on said water. 

Immediately putting down his glass of water, he moved up to Kagami, his gaze fixed on the other's even though his heart was beating all wild at the passion boiling in them. 

"Don't tell me you still have rounds left in you from how much I fucked you last night,daddy?" Aomine said, voice dropped a little as he pushed Kagami against the counter.

Kagami seemed like he was having trouble keeping a straight face as he whispered, "Don't tell me you think so little off me, baby boy."

There was an instant groan of annoyance at the unfavored nickname just as Kagami let out a laugh, a little too pleased with himself. 

And of course Aomine couldn't let the other one up him, even though he technically was in some ways getting one upped by him considering he was just a broke ass college kid trying to make ends meet with his jobs whereas Kagami was basically swimming in money, as he liked to put it much to the other's denial, at this point. But Aomine had his pride and to be honest he loved ruffling Kagami's feathers so he closed in on him even more and with a teasing grind of his hips, whispered, "Be a good little waifu for me now, and maybe I will fuck you like one later."

It instantly seemed to have the desired effect because Kagami's face was that very endearing shade of red, something that Aomine couldn't seem to get enough of apparently considering the amount of shit he did just to see Kagami's colourful reactions, before he was spluttering insults at him and pushing him out of the kitchen to go freshen up because his mouth supposedly smelled like something up and died in it. 

A pleased grin on his face, Aomine sauntered out of the kitchen with a _yeah, yeah, I will, I will,_ thrown over his shoulder to show how big of a drag all this was. 

* * *

  
  


Teeth brushed, face washed, hair a little settled and feeling fresher overall, Aomine made his way back to the kitchen trying and failing to tone down the literal spring to his step. It's not like he could help it either, considering he really did love enjoying his days with Kagami. 

As soon as he entered, he made his way upto Kagami so he could hug him from the way . Kagami acknowledged him with a tilt of his head which Aomine very willingly pressed soft kisses on. He had no idea when physical intimacy like this became so natural for them but he would rather not wreck his over it before breakfast. 

Kagami then turned around and pecked him on his lips before pulled back a little, giving him _that_ look, one that never fails to make him just a little breathless and Aomine was left feeling a little breathless, letting out a soft,"What are you at me like that for?"

Shaking his head a little, Kagami just gave him another one of those very handsome smiles, the smile that had people melting for him left and right, but there was something different about it on mornings like this because when usually they would just make him feel weak in his knees, rights now they were getting him all warm from the inside out. 

"Nothing. Just wondering about how you really do look like a young college kid and not an old man early in the morning," Kagami said, grinning at him. 

Aomine knew that the bastard just wanted to rile him up but he had never been able to resist anything Kagami Taiga, so he scoffed challengingly. 

"Bet I could kick your ass on the court right here, right now and show you who's the only old man here."

Kagami visibly perked up at the indirect offer and after a quick peek from the window to confirm if the weather was suitable. Apparently pleased with it he looked back at him again, eyes almost as if beaming in excitement, "Looks like a fine day to show my little _Kouhai_ his place." 

"Tch, whatever you say old man."

"Oi, I am just a few years older than you!"

"Hah!?" Aomine drawled lazily and added, "Last I remember I was nowhere near forty."

"And last I remember you were calling me _daddy_ crying on my dick," Kagami said, with a cheeky smile making Aomine's face burst up in flames. 

It was really unfair of Kagami to bring up their _nightly activities_ because let's be real the things hornymine gets up to, is hornymine's goddamn business, not to be brought up or talked about in the light of day. 

But Kagami being Kagami knows just how to get him going, so he lets out an annoyed _tch_ (and what more could he say really considering the other wasn't exactly wrong) before following Kagami up to the counter where he was back to checking up on the meal. 

Draping his arm around Kagami's waist, he peeked into the miso soup that he had whipped up to go with the stir fry and rice, that he assumed was cooking on the side. 

"Fuck they smell heavenly," he said, leaning a little past Kagami's shoulder to get a good whiff of the soup before placing a soft kiss on the nape of his neck and breathing him in a little. He can never get enough of the way Kagami's body simultaneously tightens and loosens up when he does that, so he moves his mouth sideways towards his ears just to hear Kagami's breathing get heavy, only to use the distraction to steal a piece of mushroom cooking and head back to the living room, knowing very well just how much Kagami hates it when he does that.

"Wow," Kagami breathed with a curse thrown his way, clearly annoyed at getting stirred up only for Aomine to play his little tricks.

In reply Aomine couldn't help but let out a laugh, pleased at Kagami's reaction, which made the other turn around and look at him, eyes a little wide, as if catching sight of something unexpected. This made Aomine feel breathless, not for the first time this morning, and he couldn't help but feel like he was going to melt at the warmth emanating off Kagami any second now. 

The weird (?) moment was broken by the beep on the rice steamer and Kagami broke eye contact with a soft smile, "Help me set the table, Aomine?" 

Dragging his eyes away from how lovely Kagami looked in the morning light, with the sun lending his red hair that breathtaking glow, he let out a grunt of affirmation and began setting up the needed crockeries. 

Kagami was soon plating up the breakfast as Aomine excitedly took his seat on one of the chairs, his head settled on his hand and a lazy smile on his face as he thought how gorgeous his mornings have the potential to be, if only..

_If only, what?_

His brain seemed to be screaming at him even though it very well knew the answer to that. His fists curled up and he tore his gaze away from Kagami's face lest he says something he regrets. 

It wasn't the first time thoughts like this have cropped up in his head, they were probably always there, but especially difficult to ignore on mornings like this when there was something so surreal about being with Kagami. 

It's like, yes, the nights of passion and the more or less fun times they spend outside have a charm of their own, considering Kagami never holds back when it comes to activities in the bedroom or the court or even when it comes to throwing or attending parties. But the lazy, cozy simple mornings spent in made him ache for something he was aware he craved for a while now.

"Hey do you still have the recording of last week's game? Felt like catching up," Aomine said, absently making his way towards the couch in an attempt to divert his mind. 

"Wait, don't you have classes this morning?" He could hear Kagami asking in the background as he turned on the television. 

"Nah, gonna take the day off," Aomine said, looking up at Kagami as he passed him his bowl of miso soup along with a serving of rice topped with stir fried chicken and egg. 

Kagami looked at him, up and down, before grinning, "Understandable considering how good I fu—"

"Shut up, Bakagami" Aomine pounced on him, almost making him drop his bowl of soup. 

Some drops of soup unfortunately did spill on Kagami so in retaliation he pressed Aomine's head under and wrapped his limbs around him to restrict his movement.

"You fucker, that was MY SOUP!" 

Aomine was practically wheezing at this point, eyes tearing up at the red hot annoyance plastered on the part of Kagami's face that he could see. 

"I-it was just a few drops, baka," he managed to say, in between his bouts of laughter. 

"Well, fuck you! How would you like if I do this then," Kagami said, trying his hardest to keep a straight face before reaching out, legs still around Aomine to restrain him, and took a long, deep sip from Aomine's bowl. 

"Oi, the fuck! That's my food!" Aomine said, pushing himself up with a struggle and on top of Kagami's back to stop the idiot from eating all of his portion. 

"Well it's just a couple sip," Kagami said, in a teasing high pitched voice that immediately riled Aomine up. 

"Ugh, I hate you," Aomine grunted, reaching forward to quickly swipe up Kagami's bowl as payback. He was still on Kagami's back trying to keep him restrained, though by now they were both finding it difficult to hold back their laughter at their ridiculous activity, eyes glittering in excitement and fixed on each other, him enjoying the warmth and the shake of Kagami's back, as he laughed, pressed against him. 

He loved this, it scared him to admit this usually for he was apprehensive of some cruel turn of fate waking him up from this unreal reality. But right now, he felt safe and at ease like he could say anything, do anything, be anything and get away with it. And the dangerous thought almost made him choke on the soup he was slurping from Kagami's bowl with an evil grin. 

"I love you too," an almost too happy voice sounded right against his chest, as if the vibration from Kagami's back reached right up to his heart and gripped it in a warm embrace. He thought he was choking before but this time he actually choked, not too sure if it was on feelings or on the soup. 

He immediately pulled back, coughing and coughing some more with Kagami patting his back, flustering around like a mother hen and even though Aomine was annoyed at the timing of it all he couldn't help but be a little endeared. 

"Whoa whoa, there there. Don't go dying now, alright?" He said, rubbing Aomine's back as the cough finally settled. 

His throat felt rough but what Kagami casually dropped just now coupled with the sincerity in his eyes, despite the atmosphere, made him not care much about trivial things like a blocked air pipe. 

"I am gonna kick your ass so hard after this," Aomine said, pulling him closer and placing a light bite on that very tempting mouth. 

"Whoa, don't you mean fuck my ass?" Kagami said, cheekily smiling against and kissing Aomine softly. 

"Yeah that too but first basket," Aomine pulled back cooly with a wink, before Kagami could kiss him any deeper and make him lose any sense of time and restraint. 

"You are such a dork," Kagami laughed, getting up from the couch as well. 

"Says the one with basketball for brains," Aomine retorted, only to laugh at the bird Kagami was flipping him. 

Yes,morning likes this always had a special place in his heart, especially when Kagami Taiga was looking like that, looking and smiling at him like that, making him lose all inhibitions like that. It always made him ache for something he never thought he could have, but after today maybe all that longing really did seem pale in comparison to how vibrant reality could be.

Man, he really did love mornings like this. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
